


To Keep You Safe

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Sam will share the salt stash, but not his Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Keep You Safe

Sammy was sad that daddy had to leave for the night, but he was glad Dean was staying home with him. He was really lucky to have Dean. Dean always saved Sammy from anything bad that might want to hurt him, 'lectric cords, sharp knives and the monster daddy swears isn't really under the bed. Dean will scare it off if Sammy cries.

He soaked daddy's favorite shirt in glue and poured a whole bag of salt on it. Dean says salt will save you from most bad things. 

Daddy looked surprised when Sammy handed him his shirt to pack.


End file.
